Of Memories Forgotten and Memories Made
by LalaEveryDay
Summary: She was the girl who made cookies. He was the boy who ate them. She was the girl who read silently in the park. He was the boy who shot Nerf guns at her. She was the girl who's dad left. He was the boy who's mom died. She was your average neighbour. He was the rock star. Rated T. AU. Currently on hiatus until further notice.
1. Prolouge

**Of Memories Forgotten and Memories Made**

**She was the girl who made cookies. He was the boy who ate them. She was the girl who read silently in the park. He was the boy who shot Nerf guns at her. She was the girl who's dad left. He was the boy who's mom died. She was your average neighbour. He was the rock star. Rated T. AU.**

**Howdy, ya'll? So, this is a new fanfic I've been working on(: I hope you like it! It's basically about Eddie and Loren growing up together, being neighbours, et cetera. But what happens when Loren moves? I hope you enjoy this prologue(: It's the longest thing I've ever written on here! :D Yipeee! Oh, and, this isn't depressing like my usual stuff xD Shocker, right?! Yup. So, enjoy, my beautiful minions! xD **

_Prologue_

When Eddie's mom and dad told him that they were going to have new neighbours, he expected them to be just like the last: grouchy, always angry. He expected an elderly person with white, thinning hair and a small yappy dog.

But he definitely didn't expect Nora and Loren.

"Eddie," His mom had called. Eddie looked up from the Power Rangers episode he had been watching and looked at his mom, who was holding a home-made batch of brownies, and his dad, who was standing next to her.

"It's time to meet the new neighbours," Max told him. Eddie didn't particularly want to go, but didn't complain. He gave one last longing look at the TV and stood up, following his mom and dad out the door and the short walk to the apartment across the hall. The Duran's had the largest apartment in the whole building, hands-down. The builders had accidentally combined three whole apartments in one, making the space much bigger. They weren't people to overuse anything of theirs, though. In fact, they'd chosen this place so they could feel more like average people, even though they were rich and famous.

When they reached the big, green door, Katie, Eddie's mom, reached up and knocked on the door. There was some wrestling noises inside, but after a few moments, the door swung open, revealing a middle-aged woman in an apron and some flour in her hair that she clearly didn't notice.

"Hello?" The woman said with a smile. Max and Katie smiled back at her.

"Hi! I'm Max, and this is Katie. I guess we're the new neighbours!" Max replied enthusiastically as Katie handed her the brownies. The woman wiped her flour-y hands on the apron and took it.

"Oh, darn. You beat me to the brownies! I was just making you a batch. I'm Nora, and my daughter, Loren, is..." Nora paused, looking around for her daughter. "Hiding, apparently. Oh, would you like to come in?" Nora asked. They had bought the furniture with the house, so there wasn't many boxes, making the apartment presentable. Nora stepped aside, allowing the family to walk in.

"Mommy!" A little girl called. She couldn't have been more than five, and her long, chocolate hair was pulled into a French braid. She held in her hand a little stuffed bear, with a sailor's uniform on. When she noticed the strangers in her house, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her mother walked over to her, grabbing the girl's hand.

"This is Loren," Nora introduced. Loren hid between her mothers legs. "She's a little shy."

"Hi, Loren. I'm Katie, and this is my husband, Max, and my son, Eddie," Said Katie. Loren slowly pried herself off of her mothers legs, looking Katie.

"Hi," She whispered. Eddie studied the girl. She was clearly younger than him, yet not so young that they couldn't be friends.

"I'm Eddie," Eddie stated, before mentally facepalming after realising that his mom had just introduced him. Loren giggled.

"I know," She replied.

* * *

*Two years later*

Loren never quite understood why her mom cried when she was four. That is, until she found the letter.

The distraught, six-year-old Loren Tate clutched the letter in her tiny palm, not wanting to look at it again and wishing she didn't know how to read. It was a quarter past midnight, and the tiny, fragile Loren sat in the hallway, not feeling comfortable in her apartment at the moment. She wanted to run straight out of the building and to the spot where her dad had taken her to see the meteor shower, she could scream at the little piece she had left of him and cry and let herself go. She wouldn't say that she hated being the one who had to stay put-together; in fact, if she didn't she was afraid of what might happen. But sometimes, even the most put together ones had to cry.

"Loren?" The small brunette heard a voice call. She put her head up from where it was resting on her knee caps only to see the boy from across the hall, Eddie. Loren hadn't talked to him much, besides the occasional 'hello' when they passed in the hall or when her mom wanted to go say hi to Katy and Max. She waved, quickly brushing the tears from her eyes with her free hand.

"What's the matter?" Eddie asked her, sitting next to him. Even though he was four years older than she was, at the moment it didn't show much. In fact, in his eyes, she was more of an adult than he was at the moment, which was odd because she was crying which he rarely saw an adult do. Loren sighed.

"I'm okay," She replied, trying to include her usual happiness in her voice, but failing. Eddie obviously didn't believe her. He took a seat next to her and waited patiently for an explanation. She took a deep breath, preparing to tell him her story.

"Well, when I was four, my daddy left mommy and me. Mommy cried, a lot, and I didn't understand why. But today, I found a note to mommy under her dresser. I think it fell out of the boxes. I read it," Loren explained, her shy little voice cracking. Eddie looked at the young girl with sympathy, and patiently waited for her to continue. "And it makes sense now," She concluded, handing Eddie the letter to read. He was shocked by how cruel this man was, and also Loren's ability to read this letter, even though she was only six.

"I'm sorry," He told her. Loren smiled slightly.

"Don't be. I love my mommy, and I'm glad my daddy doesn't live with us. He's not good for us," She replied, wiping the last of the tears clean off her face. "It was just a surprise, that's all. I wasn't expecting to find this. It does make me sad, though, knowing my daddy didn't want me." Eddie was at a loss of words. Pity was an understatement of what he felt for this girl. So, he pulled her into a hug, and she resumed crying.

And, from that moment on, Eddie vowed to protect this girl like she was his little sister at all costs.

* * *

*Three years later*

"Come in!" Loren yelled when she heard the knock on the door. Eddie strolled into Loren and Nora's apartment.

"What are you making?" He asked. Loren sighed as she cracked an egg into a bowl.

"Cookies. And before you ask, no, you cannot eat them. They're for my class." Eddie groaned and sat at a stool, facing Loren from across the counter. Even though he was fourteen and she was only ten, Loren was an easy girl to befriend. They had been best friends for years, so that counted for something, too. Eddie stared longingly at the dough.

"Damn," He muttered, quietly so Loren couldn't hear.

"Heard that," Loren said, finishing up the dough and grabbing the cookie scraper to put them on a tray.

"Psh, no you didn't. Can I at least lick the thing-a-ma-bob?" Loren looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"In case you haven't noticed, there are a lot of thing-a-ma-bobs in this kitchen. Which would you be talking about?" Loren asked. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"The one you're using at the moment," He said. Loren smiled and shook her head.

"Nah."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm going to." Eddie rolled his eyes again.

"Fine. Where's your mom? My mom wanted to ask her something."

"At the store, I think. She had to get shampoo and whatnot. I'll send her over when she comes back, 'kay?" Loren responded. Eddie nodded and got up off the stool and walked out of the apartment, wishing he could have one of Loren's cookies, and completely planning on stealing one later.

Loren always made the best cookies.

* * *

*Three years later*

Loren examined herself in the mirror, not particularly liking what she saw. Granted, most fourteen-year-old girls had self-esteem issues, but Loren still felt uncomfortable in her body. Melissa, her best friend, had hounded her to go to the beach with her. Loren loved Mel, but sometimes she was a little insane. Especially when she gave Loren the black bikini she was wearing without even asking her. Sure, it wasn't to skimpy or anything, but it still made her feel awkward.

"Hey, Loren, do you have any- whoa," Eddie started, barging into the apartment without even asking. Loren spun around to face him and blushed.

"Nope, sorry, all outta 'whoa'," Loren replied lamely, trying to get rid of her embarrassment.

"Um, I, uh, just needed some, uh, hey Loren," Eddie stuttered. Loren couldn't help but laugh.

"Out of those, too. Now, are you going to tell me why you're here, or not?" Loren asked. Eddie laughed nervously.

"My mom needs some flour for a cooking a whatever." Loren nodded, still laughing to herself. She walked over to the kitchen, standing on her tip-toes and trying to reach the flour. Her hand was barely a few inches away, but still not high enough to grab it.

"Damn," Loren said, straining her arm and still trying to reach it.

"Here, need some help?" Eddie offered. But instead of just grabbing it for her, he lifted her by the waist, boosting her a few inches so she could grab the flour. Loren instantly felt a blush creep on to her cheeks, even though he only lifted her up for a few seconds.

"Er, thanks," She said once they were on the ground. Eddie nodded, taking the flour from Loren's hands.

"No, thank you, miss Tate." Loren grinned and looked at the floor.

"Well, well, well," They heard Melissa say, who had somehow appeared in the doorway. "If it isn't my favourite type of PDA." Loren blushed for the fifth time in the past five minutes, before walking over to her best friend, who was also bikini-clad.

"Are you ready?" Loren asked, ignoring Mel's comment. Melissa grinned and winked at Eddie.

"Yeah, let's go. Oh, and Eddie?" Mel replied, looking over at him.

"Hmm?"

"Wipe the drool off your chin."

* * *

*Two months later*

Loren held the notebook firmly in her hand. It looked like a curse in her eyes. Inside lay 13 poems, all love poems from her dad to her mom. Her father, Trent, had left Loren when she was four, and hadn't seen her since. So, now, after ten years, she held in her hand something she thought she would've longed for.

But she couldn't bring herself to open it.

"Hey, Lo," Eddie said, approaching Loren who was sitting at the base of a tree in the park. Loren looked up at him and smiled weakly. But, no matter how hard she tried, she knew Eddie would be able to tell something was wrong.

"Okay, what's up?" Eddie asked his best friend. Despite the fact that he was almost officially an adult at seventeen and she was only fourteen, they had the most understanding friendship imaginable. With one look at Loren's face, he knew she was sad about something. Loren sighed and handed him the notebook.

"It was my dad's. He left it here when he left," Loren explained, looking at the green grass beneath her black Converse. Eddie stared at the book in his hands. Over the years, Trent had become the most hated man in Eddie's life for causing Loren so much pain. And he didn't even know him.

"God, Loren, I'm so sorry."

"I hate him," She whispered. "I hate him so much. And I barely even fucking know him." Eddie was surprised at Loren's words, due to the fact she almost never swore. He didn't quite know what to do, so he pulled Loren into a tight hug. He the only thing he hated more than Trent was seeing Loren sad.

"I hate him, too," Eddie said resentfully. Loren hugged him back, tightly. Eddie had become her family over the years, and she almost couldn't imagine life without him. He was more than her best friend. He was a brotherly figure to her. He meant almost more to her than Melissa, her other best friend.

"Thank you," Loren told him. They pulled apart and Eddie looked at her curiously.

"For what?"

"For always being there," She replied, feeling better already.

* * *

*One year later*

Loren stared at her mom in shock.

"Wh-what?" She managed. Her mom looked up at her with sad eyes.

"We're moving," Nora repeated. Loren shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around it all. She couldn't be _moving_. She had lived here her whole life, for the most part. Loren couldn't just go like that.

"Why?" She choked. She looked around the apartment, loving the home-y type of feel it gave her. It _was_ her home. She couldn't imagine anything else. Loren's mother looked at her daughter. She wanted to tell her the real reason they were moving, but she bit her tounge. She knew that Loren and Eddie had a great friendship, and who was she to ruin that?

"The price on this place is too high," Nora told her daughter lamely. It was a complete lie; in fact, Nora was making more money now than ever, but he couldn't tell Loren the real reason. Loren felt a tear drip down her face at the thought of leaving Eddie.

"Okay," Loren whispered. She wasn't going to argue with her mother, because she knew that it would only cause more issues. "I'm going to go for a walk." Loren stood up from the table, walking out the front door of her apartment despite her shaking legs.

It was then Loren decided not to tell Eddie she was moving. She didn't want to have to say goodbye, ever. So, if she just left, then maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad. Because, right now, it hurt like hell for her.

* * *

*One month later*

"Dad?" Eddie asked his father, taking a seat at the island stool. His father looked up at him, trying to mask the sadness in his eyes.

Loren and Nora had just left for good. Yet, his son was still oblivious.

"Where are Loren and Nora?" Max looked up at his son, who still had no idea. "I went over there and thee apartment was empty."

"Eddie," Max said, slowly. "They're gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

"Loren and Nora moved, Eddie." Eddie stared up at his father in disbelief.

"What? No. Lo would've told me," Eddie defended just as Katy walked in the room. She looked at her husband, then to her son.

"Did you tell him?" Katy asked Max. He just nodded. Katy looked at her son with sympathy, before sitting down on the stool next to him.

"Eddie," Katy started, "Loren didn't tell you because she didn't want to say goodbye. It would be to hard for both of you." Eddie looked at his parents, both angry and upset.

"So, neither of you thought it would be useful to tell me that my best friend was moving?" He asked angrily.

"Loren asked us not to. Eddie, please try to understand," His dad explained. But Eddie wasn't listening. All he could think about was Loren, and how she had left just like that, with no goodbye or anything.

"So, they're not coming back?" Eddie asked helplessly. Katy shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. I'm so sorry, Eddie."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Eddie wanted to know. But neither Katy nor Max had a complete answer. Eddie got up swiftly and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him and laying on his bed. At first, he was angry. How could Loren just leave and not tell him, after all they've been through together? She was like his little sister, and she just goes like that? But pretty quickly, that anger turned to sadness for the exact same reasons.

Eddie got no sleet that night. He sat up, thinking, wishing that Loren was still in the apartment across the hall. But, no, Loren had left him, with no goodbye, nothing.

And the worst part was, he didn't know if he'd even ever see her again.

**So? What do you think? That's just the prologue, but the first chap will be posted either today or tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled :D Please review, fave, and follow, and remember that I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Holy shit! The feedback on this is amazing! Thank you guys so so much! I really like this story, so I am ver ver excited to write it! Well, enjoy chapter one!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights, but I do own the plot and OC's, so please don't take!(:**_

_**Dedication: To Coleegirl, for helping me develop this idea and many others(: You are awesome!**_

_**Shout-out: cassiejohnson05, for being the sweetest freaking person on the planet!**_

Chapter One  
*Four years later*

It had been years since the last time Eddie Duran heard from his best friend. Ever since the day she left, they hadn't been in contact at all. No emails, nothing. Eddie couldn't quite say that he was angry with her, because, to be honest, he could never really be angry at Loren for a long period of time.

But now, Eddie missed Loren more than ever.

Eddie's mother had just died, for one, and he just recently got out of a very serious relationship with Chloe Carter, a girl he had been seeing for the past two years. Eddie couldn't help but imagine Loren telling him what to do, even though it'd been so long since he last heard her advice. But, alas, he couldn't remember.

Even though it had been four years, he still missed Loren Tate more than anything.

* * *

Eighteen year old Loren Tate stared blankly at the apartment, trying to take in everything she remembered. The blue, chipping paint had faded quite a bit since she last lived here, while a new, unfamiliar green painting rested, unhung, in a corner. The apartment seemed so much bigger when she was younger, which was strange, since that she was living in it without her mom now. In fact, her mother was furious at her for moving back. Which was beyond strange to Loren, since the only reason they moved was because of financial issues, and Loren could afford this with money to spare.

Loren couldn't help but hope that the Duran's had moved. She couldn't bare so see her ex bestfriend after leaving him like that. He'd bombarded her with emails, texts, and phone calls. But Loren couldn't bring herself to reply. She knew she was hurting him, but it was more a punishment to her than anything. She wanted to punish herself for leaving without a goodbye. It hurt not to be able to talk to her best friend; she went through a lot at the time. So many times she debated calling him, but she always found an excuse not to.

Loren shook the thoughts of Eddie and decided to unpack a few of the stacked, bland, cardboard boxes. She continued taking stuff out until a knock came on her door, making her jump and drop the old sailor bear she had when she was little that she had in her hands. Loren walked over to the door, swinging it open, enjoying the familiar feeling.

But nothing prepared her for what she saw next.

"Hello! I'm Max, your new neighbour," An all-to familiar face said. Loren's jaw dropped.

"Max?" She squeeked. Confusion crossed Max's face.

"Yeah, do I know you?" He asked. Loren stood there, not knowing whether to nod or shake her head. All she knew was that she was to shocked to speak. She thought that he would've moved by now, since that apartment was way too large for one person. She knew for a fact that Eddie didn't live with his dad anymore, since Eddie was now an omega huge rock star himself.

"Um..." She managed. Max studied her for a little longer, before taking a step back, coming to realization who she was.

"Oh, my god. Loren?" He asked in disbelief. Loren smiled weakly.

"Hi?" She replied. Max was the closest thing to a real dad she ever had, so she couldn't say it was a bad thing seeing him, but she couldn't help but think about Eddie. He would surely be mad at her, no doubt about it.

"How are you?" He asked her enthusiastically. Loren grinned.

"I'm great! I just didn't expect to see you here!" Loren smiled weakly. Max laughed.

"You know, I couldn't bear to part with the place. Especially after Katy died." Max's smile fell after the last part, while Loren was in even more shock.

"Katy died?" She squeeked. Max nodded sadly, but then recovered and put on a smile.

"It was a year ago, though, so we're trying to move on. You know, Eddie's dropping by in a few minutes, so if you want to come over..." Loren's stomache did a summersault and her heart dropped.

"Oh, um, I'd love to, but I still have a lot of unpacking to do," She replied apologetically. Max smiled again.

"Oh, I completely understand. Well, maybe another time then." Loren smiled.

"Definitely," She promised. But she didn't know if she could keep that promise or not.

**Okay, muy short, I know, I know. And I know you're probably mad at me for mot having them re-unite, either. I'm sorry): But, alas, there is always next chapter, which I still haven't planned yet, so I can't promise anything. But know this: Things will happen;) maybe good, or maybe bad... O_o haha well, please review, fave, and follow, and I shall talk to you later, mi lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh. My. Ajdbkbadshjdabhc. You guys are incredible *insert heart here*! I love you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and OC's, so please don't take**

**Dedication: To jennimathewslovezzzhh, for giving me this idea! Thank you so much, it was SO much better than the original plan I had for this chapter!**

**Shout-out: To xXJustAWriterXx, for making me smile(: and tu español es bien! Gracias para el examen(: **

_Chapter Two_

"Shit!" Loren cursed quietly, as her hands and knees scraped against the rough pavement. The box she had been carrying to her apartment flew forward, leaving the contents sprawled out in the parking lot. Loren lifted up her palms, glad to find that there were only a few minor scrapes. Her jeans, however, now had a hole in the right knee, making Loren curse again, for that was her favourite pair. Loren groaned as she got up, making her way over to the box and putting the objects back inside.

"Oh, do you need some help?" A man's voice said. Loren smiled. She forgot how nice people were here.

"Sure, thank you," She replied sweetly. She looked up at the man who was now kneeling next to her, putting a book back into the brown box. recognition hit her like a brick. She knew who this was, alright; hell, everyone did. But not the way she knew him. He seemed to notice her stare as he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, not rudely, but just curious why she was looking at him as if he'd just ran over her cat or something. Loren seemed to snap out of it at his words and shook her head, putting the last of the books back into the brown box.

"Um, nothing."

"You look familiar," He told her, studying her face. Loren grabbed the box.

"Don't know why. I should get going. Thanks for your help!" She said, grabbing the box in her hands and rushing towards the elevator, pushing the button rapidly so she wouldn't share a very awkward elevator ride with her ex-best friend.

When she reached her apartment, she shut the door behind her quickly, making sure Eddie wouldn't see her walk inside. Then, he'd definitely put two and two together and figure out it was her. Loren set the box down and took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair. She was just lucky he didn't recognize her. Otherwise, that whole situation would've been twenty times more awkward.

"Pops!" Loren heard someone yell in the hallway. She walked over to her door, curious, and pressed her ear against it so she could hear better. Loren was never one to eavesdrop; she found it rude and inconsiderate. Even so, she couldn't help herself.

"Hey, Eddie!" She heard Max's voice reply.

"How's it going? Have you met the new neighbour yet?" Eddie asked. Loren closed her eyes.

Say no, say no, say no, she thought.

"Yeah. And so have you," Max replied, a smile present in his voice.

Dammit, Max, she thought.

"What?"

"You'll never guess who just moved into that apartment. Again," Max hinted. There was a moment of silence, leaving Loren confused. Then, there was a sudden pounding on her door, making her jump away and bite her lip to keep from screaming. hesitantly, Loren opened the door, just a crack, and peeked her eye through, before opening it all the way.

"Hi," She said shyly, looking at her feet. She felt as if she were meeting a stranger.

"I just saw you, in the parking lot," Eddie said in disbelief. Loren smiled weakly, still looking at the ground.

"Yep, that... that was me." Eddie stared at Loren, trying to take in what he was seeing. She was definitely different from the last time he saw her- older, taller, more mature. Although it seemed impossible to him, she'd gotten more beautiful over the years.

Yes, Eddie thought, this is the girl who used to be my best friend.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn! Please review, and have a very merry Christmas(: **


	4. Chapter 3

**Howdy dooooo?(: Here is Of Memories Forgotten and Memories Made!(: Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights, but I do own the plot and OC's so please don't take them):**_

_**Dedication: To Guest. You didn't put your name, so I can't make it out personally, but hopefully you know who you are! Thank you for your kind words and this chapter goes to you(:**_

_**Shout-out: For RandomRebecca, for always taking time to always review, from the very first chapter of my very first fanfic(:**_

_Chapter Three_

Eddie couldn't believe his eyes. So many emotions washed over him in that very moment. Confusion, hurt, and even a slight touch of anger. But he just stood there, looking like an idiot and staring at Loren.

"Eddie, why don't you come over and we can talk about...things," Max said, grasping his son's shoulder. Though it was nearly impossible, Eddie tore his eyes off of Loren.

"Alright," He replied, giving his ex best friend one last longing look before following his dad inside his door, leaving Loren to be the one staring like an idiot.

* * *

Loren couldn't have been more grateful that it was summer.

For one, she didn't even want to think about how much a pain in the ass it would be to have to get up at 6 A.M., drive to school, stay there until 2:25, and then go straight to work until eight o'clock at night. She was beyond glad that she had until 2:10 before she had to go to Aroma, the café in which she was working triple shifts at in order to afford this place.

Loren was in the kitchen, happily cooking away and not even wanting to think about the dump she used to live in. Instead of Eddie next door, they had Bart, a sixty-some year old man who always went into their house, uninvited, and asked where the beer was. Loren shivered at the memory. She hated the Tarzana house that used to belong to herself and her mother. It was nothing like this apartment, warm and cozy and made Loren feel like she belonged.

Loren was so consumed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice that she was burning the bacon and the pancakes that rested idly on the frying pan. Quickly, Loren grabbed a spatula and flipped a pancake, only to reveal that the other side was pitch-black. Loren groaned loudly and dumped her breakfast down the garbage, giving up on cooking and settling for cereal.

She had literally just taken a bite when someone knocked on the door. Loren held back a groan as she got up from her Coco Puffs and opened the door. There stood Eddie, standing at least four or five inches taller than she was.

"Hi," She said, suddenly growing shy. Eddie looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Hey," He replied.

"Would you like to come in?" Loren asked, stepping aside and allowing him into her apartment. Eddie's smile grew wider as he entered her small, cozy living area.

"This brings back memories," Eddie said with a laugh, staring at the kitchen. Loren nodded in agreement. "Do you remember that one time when I came in and you were making cookies, but you wouldn't let me have any?" Loren laughed and wrinkled her nose.

"And then you came back later and stole half of them," She added. "You know, my teacher was pissed because we didn't have enough cookies for the party."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, they were fantastic," Eddie told her. Loren smiled, still staring at the kitchen and ignoring the hovering odor of burnt food.

"Thank you," She said. Then the room went silent. Neither of them said anything for a while, they just stared at the kitchen and thought back to old, pleasant memories.

"Why did you leave?" Eddie asked, finally breaking the silence. This time, there was no humor in his voice. Loren dropped her gaze to the ground.

"My mom couldn't afford the rent anymore," She told him.

"So, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye," Loren whispered, wincing at the memory. "You were my best friend, Eddie. I wanted things to stay normal until I left."

"So, you thought it'd be better for me to just find out on my own? No letter, anything? Not knowing why you left?" Loren didn't say anything, just stared at the ground.

"I thought I was doing the right thing..."

"For who? Loren, you were my best friend, too. One of my only friends. And then, one day, you disappear off the face of the Earth. No texts, emails, nothing." Loren held back tears, not wanting Eddie to see her cry.

"I didn't know what to do, Eddie," She murmured. "I never meant to hurt you, though."

"Then why didn't you say goodbye?"

"I just told you that, Eddie."

"I don't think that's the real reason." Loren looked up at Eddie, meeting his eyes warm, chocolate eyes.

"You thing I'm _lying_?" Loren accused. Eddie sighed.

"No, not lying. Just not giving me the whole truth," He replied. Loren shook her head.

"Sometimes, not saying goodbye is better than vise-versa."

"So, when your dad left, you're glad he didn't say goodbye?" Loren almost let out a gasp as she looked up at her old friend. Regret immediately crossed his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right, you shouldn't have."

"I'm so-"

"I think you need to go, Eddie," Loren told him. Eddie looked at Loren one last time. Loren could see in his face that he was sorry, but she still wanted him out. Eddie didn't wait for her to tell him again, and he got out of her apartment almost as quickly as he came.

**Well, that escalated quickly. Oh, Eddie, why did you have to do that?! Haha please review and follow and fave(: **


	5. Chapter 4

**Eh, not in the mood for a long greeting. Enjoy!(:**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and possible OC's, so please don't take.**_

_**Dedication: To the Ceiling Club, for sticking by me through thick and thin. Life's a ceiling, chika's, but ours is one hell of an interesting one.**_

_**Shout-out: To my bed, for being so warm and cozy. I don't know. I'm just really tired right now.**_

_Chapter Four  
*Two weeks later*_

"Hey, Max!" Loren said, her voice chipper as Max opened the door and welcomed Loren into his home. He grinned at her as she set down the tray of cookies she had been carrying. Over the past two weeks, Loren and Max have sort of regained their father/daughter relationship.

Even though she hadn't seen Eddie.

Loren hadn't told Max about her little falling out with his son. She didn't want to get him involved, because she knew that Max had the same hatred for Trent that Eddie did. Or used to, anyways.

"Hey, Loren! Listen, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Eddie over to join us. Is that okay?" Loren tensed, but shook it off as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, of course," She replied, maintaining a happy tone even though she still wasn't prepared to see Eddie. After he brought up her father like that, Loren felt like he was a completely different person. Not the same Eddie that he used to be, the one that was her best friend.

"Okay, good. I wasn't sure. It seems like things have been tense between you two." Loren put on a convincing smile and shook her head.

"No, we just haven't seen each other in a while. That's all." The room was quiet for a moment. Nothing but the hum of traffic outside and the low murmur of people chatting on the television.

"You know," Max said, finally breaking the silence of the room. "He really missed you when you left." Loren looked down at her lap.

"I know," She whispered.

"I think he might have had a bit of a crush on you when you guys were younger," Max told her. Loren's face went hot.

"I, uh, don't think-" Loren stuttered, only to be cut off by Max.

"Are you kidding? Loren, that kid would attempt jumping over the Grand Canyon for you. I remember, one time when he was little, we asked him if he had a girlfriend. Katy and I were just teasing him, but he didn't think so. He got all fussy and told us he didn't. Then we asked that, if he were to have a girlfriend, who would he want it to be. Do you know who he said?" Max told her, a smile planted on his face. Loren was still blushing. "He said you. We asked why, and he told us it was because you were his best friend and that you were the prettiest girl he's ever seen." Loren swallowed hard. Sure, when she was younger, she may have had a small crush on Eddie, but they never really lasted long. She never wanted to jeopardise their friendship. Besides, she always thought the crushes were one-sided.

But, apparently not.

Loren's thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of the doorbell. Max smiled as he opened his door, welcoming his son into his home. Eddie walked in, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed Loren, who had dropped her gaze to her lap again.

"Hi, Loren," Eddie said. The room went dead silent. Not even the constant buzz of traffic could be heard. Loren looked up at Eddie and met his eyes. Just from one glance she could tell he felt bad about what happened that day.

"Hi," Loren whispered.

"So, Eddie," Max started, clearly trying to break the tension in the room, "How have you been? It seems like it's been forever." The silence in the room went away, and all of a sudden it was cozy and warm just like before.

"I've been great," Eddie replied, tearing his glance away from Loren. "Working a lot, but still great."

"Well, that's wonderful. Have you written any hits?"

"I don't know. I think so."

"Care to share?" Eddie grinned.

"Nope, not until I release it."

"What? Not even to your old man?" Max whined. Eddie continued smiling and shook his head. Max sighed.

"Alright, alright. Well, let's start dinner. Loren brought over some of her fabulous cookies for desert," Max said. Loren's lips tugged up into a faint smile.

"Loren brought cookies? Perfect," Eddie said with a grin still plastered on his face. "Let's eat."

**Sorry if it was boring/short(: I loved writing this chapter! In fact, it sort of wrote itself xD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ello guys! Long time no see! Sorry it's been a while, I was gone Friday and got home Saturday, and then I got sick and I've been sick since. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights_**

**_Dedication: To Ally, one of my fellow Creeplandian queens, for making me remember to write this(:_**

**_Shout-out: Hhbiggestfan30702, for being my new friend :3_**

_Chapter Five_

Loren picked at her salad, moving one piece of leafy green on top of another and not even noticing Max and Eddie's stares. Throughout dinner, they'd been chatting non-stop, meaning Loren automatically went into thinking mode. Whenever someone started having a conversation near her but didn't include her, she had a habit of zoning out because she thought they didn't notice.

She should've remembered from when she was young that the Durans _always_ did.

"Loren?" Max asked. Loren was too far zoned to hear him, though. She kept picking at her salad, this time trying to stab a tiny cruton onto her fork.

"Loren?" Eddie repeated, a little louder. This time, Loren snapped out of it, setting her fork on the edge of the bowl and looking up.

"Oh, yeah?" She replied, putting on a smile.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked. To Loren, he looked legitimately worried about her, which she found funny because she hadn't particularly been doing anything that anyone should worry about or that was unusual.

"I'm fine. Just zoning. Not uncommon," She said with a laugh. All traces of worry vanished from Eddie's face as he nodded and turned back to his father.

"Where were we?" He asked. Max chuckled.

"That time Jillian accidentally almost ate her wedding ring," Max told him. Eddie laughed as well.

"That was a disaster," Eddie noted, plucking a roll that Max had bought from the store off a plate in the middle and on to his. Loren looked at the floor awkwardly. Nora and Loren had known Jillian. She was one of Max and Katy's friends. One time, at a party when Loren was thirteen, Jillian had called Nora a skank and Loren an ugly hoe, because it was summer and they were both in shorts and a tak top. Nora went off on Jillian for calling Loren a ho, saying things like, "They go past her finger tips!" and, "Your top is sluttier than hers!" Jillian just scoffed and walked away. Later that same night, Eddie and Loren were watching the cars and judging them. For example, they'd see a shiny, red, convertible car and rate it an eight. They'd see a beat-up, white, old Volvo and rate it a two. It was something they did often; a popular passtime for the two. Anyways, they were judging cars when Jillian found Loren yet again. This time, though, she was drunk. Completely plastered, as Loren remembered it. She slurred her words and stumbled when she walked. Jillian told Loren that she really was a ho for sleazing around with a guy four years older than her. Loren didn't really care; Adrianna, a girl from her school, said this stuff almost on a regular basis. But Eddie, on the other hand, was beyond angry. He started yelling at Jillian for calling a thirteen-year-old a ho and insulting Loren overall. They got into this huge argument that resulted into Max having to intervene. Loren remembered Jillian walking out of the house and glaring at her right before she left.

So, yeah. unpleasant memories with Jillian. Loren wondered if Eddie was okay with her now, but she but her tounge.

"Loren," Max said cautiously, snapping Loren out of her little flashback.

"Yes?" She replied, finally deciding to put a piece of small lettuce in her mouth. It was bitter, but she didn't mind. She quickly chewed and swallowed, because it was a small piece.

"You're doing it again." Loren laughed lightly and sipped her water.

"Sorry," She began, "I guess I'm just out of it tonight." The three of them finished the rest of their meal in silence, which Loren didn't mind. Quite frankly, she was still confused with Eddie. She wasn't particularly mad at him; no, she could never really be mad at him. In fact, she thought he was mad at _her_. She was just sad that he would say that. And that he may have been right. Either way, Loren decided that, one way or another, they were going to have to sort things out, because Loren couldn't stand unresolved problems.

**Again, sorry for the shortness. Once we get farther into the story, I promise the chapters will get longer! If I get fifteen or more reviews, I'll update again tomorrow! Pinky promise :3 so, please review, fave, and follow, and I'll see you later(: **


	7. Chapter 6

**You guys came through, and so did I(: Love you all so much! Oh, and guess what. It's freaking snowing. Hell to the yes.**

**They should make Justin/Tyler's shirtless scenes 3D. Who agrees?**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights**_

_**Dedication: To all of my fantabulous reviewers :3**_

_**Shout-out: To Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina. You lovable butt munch xD**_

_Chapter Six_

It was a warm, July day, from what Loren could tell. The early sun shone through Loren's thin curtains as she nibbled on a Pop Tart, a food that made her feel like she was seven again. She didn't mind, though. Seven was a good age for her. She remembered that year very well. That year, her and her mom had gone up to the cabin and gotten a surprise visit from Eddie and Max. Katy wasn't there, which Loren had found peculiar, but Eddie seemed to be okay. That was the first Christmas she ever spent with her best friend, and she swore it was the best.

She continued to stare at the bright window, occasionally taking bites of her Pop Tart, up until there was a sudden knock on her door. Loren set the Pop Tart back down on the yellow plate and stood up, brushing the crumbs from her lap, before making her way to the door.

"Hello?" She said sweetly as she flung the door open. Eddie stood before her, carrying a medium-sized cardboard box.

"Hello," Eddie replied casually, walking past Loren and into her apartment. Loren tried to brush off the shock she had from him showing up at her door randomly at nine-thirty in the morning.

"Can... can I help you?" She asked, eyeing the box in his hands. He set it down on her table and fished his arm around in it.

"Miss Tate, when was the last time you played Mario Party?" Loren looked at him like he just grew another head.

"When I was like, seven? Why?" Loren said cautiously. He pulled out some sort of game station- a Nintendo 64- and set it next to the box, before hitting Loren with a mischievous smile.

"Because we're gonna play," He told her. Loren raised an eyebrow at him.

"We are?"

"Yes, yes we are." Loren laughed. She couldn't help but remember the fight that they had last time he was here, but she ignored it. Because, for them, it was time to play Mario Party.

* * *

"I'm so going to kick your ass," Eddie told her as he inserted Mario Party Two into the console. Loren scoffed as she grabbed a purple controller.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," She retorted as he sat down next to her, a grey controller firmly in his hands. The music started playing and the bright colours illuminated the screen.

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked tauntingly. Loren playfully nudged him with her shoulder.

"I'm so ready to kick _your_ ass," She replied sweetly. Eddie rolled his eyes, clicking through the credits and the beginning slide of the game. Loren smiled when Eddie selected her favourite level- Pirate Land. She was a little surprised he remembered.

The game went by a little quickly for Loren's taste. It flew by, actually. But she was happy with the results. Eddie had insisted they set the two extra computers on hard, although Loren argued that normal would be fine, and they both ended up losing. Loren, however, came in third while Eddie got fourth.

"Those computers cheated, I swear," Eddie said with a laugh. He turned to face Loren, and his knee blushed against hers lightly. Loren felt like kicking herself for blushing.

"Uh, yeah. I wonder how they program those things," She replied lamely, flustered. Her leg was tingling, which she hated and found stupid.

"It was still fun, though," Eddie noted with a grin. Loren nodded and leaned her back against the couch.

"Lo," Eddie started, "Listen. Please don't be mad at me. I'm so sorry about what I said. I really, really am. I didn't mean it at all, I swear. I know you had a good reason to not tell me. But, the point is, you're back now. And I really messed things up by saying that. I really miss you, Loren. You just came back, and I really, really don't want to lose you again." Loren looked up at her friend. She knew he was being sincere, and she wasn't angry with him anymore. Especially after he apologised. But his words still stood prominent in his mind:

_So when your dad left, you're glad he didn't say goodbye?_

"Eddie," Loren said slowly, "I'm not mad. And, believe me, I miss you too. A lot. I mean, you were my best friend throughout my childhood. And I never want to throw that away." Sadness spread across Eddie's features.

"But?" He asked. Loren gave a small smile.

"Why do you always look for 'but's' when someone says something sincere?" Loren asked, shaking her head slightly. Before she knew what was happening, Eddie wrapped her into a hug. She was surprised, but wouldn't say unpleasantly so. She gladly returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, his breath tickling her neck and making her shiver slightly.

"It's okay," She replied, reluctantly backing away from the warm embrace. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room turned awkward as they both sat back down.

"So, um," Loren began, playing with her fingers, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm okay, thanks," Eddie mused. Loren nodded and looked up at the still flashing screen. She then turned to Eddie with a smile plastered on her face.

"Rematch?" She challenged. A smile grew on Eddie's lips as well.

"You're on. Oh, and this time, your ass _will_ get kicked."

**Ermagerd. That was insanely fun to write. If you've never played Mario Party Two, I feel sorry for you. I hope you liked this fluffball chapter, because a lot will be like it. Hehe. So, please have a nice day, don't get sick, it's still snowing outside, oh, and PLEASE review!(: **


	8. Chapter 7

**Wello(: I sorry for the wait! I've had a lot going on lately. Again, I truly am sorry!**

**_Disclaimer: Mi own nada_**

**_Dedication: To all ya'll for being so patient!_**

**_Shout-out: To everyone who hounded me to update this, because I probably wouldn't have without you xD_**

_Chapter Seven_

Nora paced the floor, her phone pressed tightly to her ear. It had been there so long that it was beginning to get hot, but she didn't care.

"No!" Nora shouted. She ran a shaking finger through her hair.

"Nora, they're going to find out soon..." The voice on the other line defended. Nora let out a cry of exasperation.

"No! No, they won't! We have to make sure they don't!" She exclaimed. She heard a long sigh on the other line.

"We can't hide it forever, you know."

"We sure as hell can. They have no way of finding out! No one saw! No one knows but us and Arielle, and she'll never tell a soul," Nora responded.

"They're smart, you know. I know for a fact they will. Why not tell them so they don't have to find out from someone else?"

"Because!" Nora cried. "If they did, they'd never look at us the same way again! No, they can't know. They just can't."

"But I love you, Nora. I want to be with you." Nora felt like she was going to be sick, so she took a seat on the couch.

"Don't you ever say that again," Nora warned. "You can't love me."

"Don't tell me what to feel."

"I'm done talking. If you tell them, I swear to god, I will find you and I will personally kill you." Nora pressed the end button before nearly hyperventilating. Everything she'd just said was so unlike anything she'd normally say. But Nora had panicked.

They couldn't find out.

She wouldn't let them.

* * *

Loren woke up in the morning, feeling happy. Granted, she was normally happy, but not like this. She didn't have the usual weight on her chest she's had since she moved out of this apartment in the first place. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and leaped up, nearly bouncing.

She knew that today was going to be a good day.

She made her way to the kitchen, nearly skipping every other step. She decided she wasn't all that hungry, so settled for watching some TV. Her hand reached out and grabbed the black remote, before plopping down on her couch and flicking it on. She mindlessly watched the news for a good half hour. Loren was normally interested by the stories on there; although she'd admit some of them made her cringe, like the robberies and rape stories.

Loren's day was going perfect. Right up until her phone buzzed. Loren reluctantly got up and grabbed her phone off the table, clicking a button and revealing the message.

_**Kaylee**_

_**Loren, where are you? You were supposed to be here a half an hour ago! Lina is getting PO'ed!**_

Loren cursed and practically threw her phone as she ran back to her bedroom. She pulled on the first things she could grab- a pair of shorts and a tank top- brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her hair as quickly as possible and sprinted out the door, grabbing her phone and car keys on the way.

_**Sorry! On my way!**_ She replied, hopping into her car and starting the engine.

* * *

"So, wait. I've known you for two years, but you never thought it was useful to tell me that you used to be best friends with Eddie freaking Duran?" Kaylee asked Loren as she cleaned out one of the blenders. Loren laughed.

"It's not that big of a deal, Kay. We were neighbours," Loren replied. Kaylee spun around and whacked Loren on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Loren asked with a laugh. Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"Not telling me about your little fuck buddy." Loren scoffed.

"Eddie is not... that. He's my friend, okay?"

"Your friend who you have crazy intense animal sex with?"

"Kaylee, shut up! It's not like that!"

"It's like a friends-with-benifits situation, isn't it?"

"Kaylee, for the last time, no."

"What is it then, hmm?"

"It's complicated, that's what it is."

"How?" Loren sighed and started wiping down the counter.

"It just.. is. And besides, he doesn't see me that way. We just saw each other for the first time in years, like, a month ago," Loren explained. Kaylee just rolled her eyes.

"Mhmm. You keep telling yourself that, Lo."

"I will."

**Hehehehehehe. I bet you guys hate me. What do you think of Kaylee? She might just have a bigger role in the story later on.. O_o Please review, fave, and follow, and remember that I love you more than I love bacon!**

**I love bacon a lot.**


End file.
